I Will Wait For You
by cainstiels
Summary: Song Prompt- I will Wait For You: Mumford and Sons. Slight AU. PwP. Meg and Castiel share a bit of time together after being apart while hunting


Well, I came home Like a stone And I fell heavy into your arms These days of dust Which we've known Will blow away with this new sun But I'll kneel down, Wait for now And I'll kneel down, Know my ground And I will wait, I will wait for you [x]

It was the first time in days that they had time alone, and the first time in months that they had an empty motel room away from the angels and demons and whatever else would kill them that week.

It was all kisses and scratches, name calling, teasing, biting; their time apart had been the longest since she'd been captured by Crowley and Castiel was determined to spend what little time he could spare with her.

It was a strange turn for them, they treated one another different in their own, quiet seclusion than they did when they worked together on a hunt or took refuge in the Winchester's bunker. Meg was less cold, less emotionless, and she seemed to treat Castiel a different way as well. He didn't know if he treated her any different but he found himself happier, always aching when she was gone and feeling safe and comfortable when she returned.

They had fallen into a strange sort of routine and when she left him to hunt on her own and after a while he found himself depressed, almost more than he had felt as a human, and when she returned he felt a strange sort of warmth and happiness that seemed to keep him going.

So when she returned he found himself suddenly kissing her, tasting her sulfuric taste and wanting her so completely that he found himself confused and flustered by his sudden needs and wants but the second her lips touched his those feelings were gone in an instant.

Trailing his lips over her neck, he felt his hands trail up her back over her shirt, feeling her huff against his neck and shoulder and he made a soft noise when she moved back up to kiss him.

"Miss me that much, huh?"

"You were gone for several days," he grumbled against her skin, "and we've had even less time alone. I've wanted this for a long while."

"Love it when my angel gets all demanding and needy," Meg purred against his ear, fingers sliding under his coat and Castiel let it topple to a heap at his feet.

He rumbled a growl against her neck and she noticed his hands were trailing all over her, as if he were checking for injuries. meg rolled her eyes as he muttered, "That hunt took a while, though you seem fine, no external injuries and you seem to still be radiating strength."

"What can I say," she smirked while she watched him strip off his dress shirt, cocking a eyebrow as his firm torso was reviled. "I'm a girl who gets shit done."

"Mmm, even though I think that you are still prone to hurting yourself in some stupid way or another," he replied, lifting her shirt over her head to have her staring up at him. "What?"

"You're just going out of your way to insult me, aren't you?"

"You said I needed to work on my 'pillow talk'. I was just trying to do as you requested."

The way he slightly grinned at her told her he was trying to tease her. "You still suck at it."

"I tried. I believe I should earn some credit for my attempts."

"You get sex, isn't that good enough?"

"Maybe," Castiel's side twitched when her tapered nails crossed over his tattoo mark. "But more often than not it's not."

She laughed at him, and Castiel felt a small surge of pride that of all people he could at least entertain Meg with his attempts at humor. He slid his hands under her jacket, nose rubbing against hers and he slid her shirt over he head. She shut her eyes and went to meet his lips but when she felt nothing but air on her tip toes she groaned an opened her eyes.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell my about this?" he asked, trailing his large fingers over a deep, bright red wound that stretched across from her stomach to just under her bra. "That isn't good, Meg."

"'Tis but a flesh wound'," she smirked up at him and she rolled her eyes. "How can you have never seen Monty Python?"

"Meg this is serious," he muttered, sitting her down on the bed and kneeling to get a better look at the large cut. "What did this?"

"Some of Abbadon's guys got their hands on an angel sword," meg grumbled, not happy when he started to twist her around. "Got me deep, not enough to kill me but enough to hurt. It's not a big deal, Clarence."

"it's a little infected, did you do nothing for the wound?"

"I had to get in and out of that nest, Cas," Meg grumbled, annoying by his poking and prodding. She wanted sex, not a little nurse angel who would freak his out out over every little injury she had.

"I need to clean it."

"Fucking hell."

Watching him get up to the bathroom at the back of the motel room she rolled her eyes and feel flat on her back, He was always like this, and she was hoping that distracting him enough with sex he wouldn't noticed. _He's an angel, you idiot, he might have a penis but he still uses his head._

She watched as he walked back with one of her stashed away bottles of alcohol and couched down before her. It was weird, seeing him shirtless and so focused on one thing that wasn't sex. She kinda liked it.

"How bad is it really?"

"Not as deep as the wound Crowley gave you, but the infection and inflamation might get worse."

"I'm a demon, Castiel. I heal."

"I know. But this helps you heal faster."

She squirmed at how warm his hands were on her cold skin and she gave in, letting him just her this way and that as he wrapped gauze over the deep slash. She watched him, how gentle he was, how he took such extreme care and how, even if it couldn't help her he would try anyway.

Biting off the last bit of tape she watched him move to the top of the bed, sitting down and watching her. She plucked at the gauze, seeing how he wrapped it tight but not to where it would hurt to breathe.

Blue eyes were on her and she cleared her throat. "Wanna pick up where we left off?"

"As much as I would like," he began, turning to look at the door, "with that infection I don't want to risk hurting you. You're healing slower than normal and I would like to be sure you're alright."

"Wonderful."

She was disappointed, bot for some reason the idea that Castiel had wanted her for more than just sex kind of amused her.

"So what now?" she muttered, rolling over and lifting herself on top of him. Castiel adjusted, eyes wide but he watched her settle on top of him. "Obviously you're gonna no to sex now, right?"

"Yes."

"Yes we can have sex?"

"No. You're too hurt."

"Damn."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm disappointed as well. I'd been waiting a while for you and I was hoping…"

"Been keeping it all bottled up, huh?"

"Indeed."

She snorted a laugh, "You really know how to cheer a girl up up, huh, Clarence?"

"I read in one of your magazines that it was my primary job as your mate and sexual partner."

She smiled. "You're always going to be so damn blunt aren't you?"

"Would you have me any other way?"

Meg smirked at him, adjusting herself so that her entire weight was resting on him. Castiel simply let her, brushing his nose against her shoulder and neck and tilted her head away as he kissed her shoulders.

"Not fun to tease when I can't fuck," she drawled and he lifted his head to her ear.

"I wasn't meaning to," he muttered, hands running over her arms and in an instant a warmth washed over her as he was trying to heal her with his grace.

"Ah, huh."

"We should stay here, I can bring you to the bunker tomorrow but I would still like to have this time."

The demon turned awkwardly in his arms so she could face him. "You're a fucking sap, you know that?"

"I've been told on numerous occasions, yes."

"So damn proud of it too."

"I've learned to indulge and take a little pride in a few things," he leaned back against the headboard. "Sleeping with a demon can do that to you I suppose."

"Thanks, Cas. Glad you think so highly of me."

"You're welcome."

She smirked and rolled back against him, feeling his hands on her waste and his face against her cheek. It seemed to enough for him just to sit there with the television on low and she let herself rest.

Even without sex angel had his perks.


End file.
